Kisses 100: Let's Cross it Over
by Jonouchi-Kaiba-Mokie
Summary: 100 ficlets for a crossover pairing. KaixJonouchi Shonen-AI
1. Default Chapter

I'm taking part in a fanfiction challenge where I must develop a ficlet for each of the following themes for a specific pairing. The pairing I have chosen is a crossover pairing ofKai(Beyblade)xJonouchi(YGO).

001: Savings box  
002: Lip cream  
003: Photograph  
004: Plaster (Bandaid)  
005: Oil, Sex/One's Nature Magic  
006: Traveling abroad  
007: A group of shooting stars/falling stars  
008: Ball game  
009: King  
010: Burn  
011: Trouble maker 3  
012: Vacuum cleaner  
013: Kiss 2  
014: Muscular training  
015: Young leaves mark  
016: Hypnosis: A sticker for new car drivers. (In Japan, new drivers put a special sticker on their car indicating that they are new)  
017: The Duty of Siblings  
018: Straight perm  
019: Rest one's head on a person's lap  
020: Contract  
021: Quiz  
022: Emotion  
023: Castle in the sky  
024: Hay fever  
025: Pierce  
026: Body fat  
027: Soap bubbles  
028: Secret 1  
029: Thing left behind  
030: Blood  
031: Glasses  
032: Homemade  
033: Punishment  
034: 2-seater  
035: Memory loss  
036: Glasswork  
037: Experiment  
038: Shell  
039: Playing House  
040: Rope  
041: The falling of cherry blossoms  
042: Wing 2  
043: Tactician  
044: Coffee  
045: Legend  
046: Homecoming (Visiting One's Parents)  
047: Individual Lesson  
048: Ruggedness(Even irregularity is possible. )  
049: color  
050: Candy  
051: Dirt  
052: Jewel  
053: Chocolate of starting melt  
054: Miracle  
055: Pet  
056: Chain  
057: The Ability to Live  
058: Sake (As in the alcohol)  
059: Old money  
060: A silence  
061: Shyness  
062: Time limit 5  
063: Fortune-telling  
064: Rejection 2  
065: Calendar  
066: Shoulder learning by experience  
067: Childhood friend  
068:smile  
069: Aspect combination umbrella  
070: Ice  
071: Mark  
072: Women's bathing suit  
073: Flower language 4  
074: Afro  
075: Oath  
076: Magic  
077:trick  
078: Mercy, Earthquake  
079: China dress  
080: Can be either "nut," "fruit," or "berry"  
081: Contact lens  
082: "Why?" (or "What for?" and "darou" is "I guess," or "probably" so... "I guess it's for...")  
083: Black tea  
084: World of Dreams  
085: Study orchis  
086: Holiday 1  
087: Virtual image 3  
088: Clock  
089: Fallen Angel  
090: Word  
091: Crown  
092: Person of fictitious  
093: Indirectly  
094: Good-bye.  
095: Assistance  
096: Sunlight streaming through the trees  
097: The common cold  
098: Cloud  
099: Voice  
100:365 days


	2. 18

Title: Bad Hair

Author: Jonouchi-Kaiba-Mokie

Pairing: Kai/Jou

Fandom: Crossovers

Theme: #18 (straight perm)

"I don't think there's any hope in saving it," the blond said as he ran his hand through the very flat locks of blue hair.

Kai snorted as he leaned back in the couch, Jou's hands running through his hair as he sat between his legs.

"What did you ever do to it," he laughed lightly as he wrapped his arms around the Russian blader.

"I didn't do anything," Kai sighed as he leaned back eventually.

Jou ran his fingers along Kai's arms as he nestled his face into the now straight hair. "This is funny," he laughed as he pulled at the hair.

"I fail to see the humor."

Jou laughed as he nipped at Kai's neck playfully. "It's from all that gel."

All he received in the end was a glare. "Will you quit playing with my hair."

"I like it," Jou nestled his chin on the Russians shoulder and playfully kissed his cheek. "It's almost cute."

"It is not cute," Kai grabbed the blond's chin and left a lingering kiss on his lips. "I need to fix this," he said as he stood up, pulling out of Jou's arms. "They said it would wash out, whatever they did to it."

"I'll come with," Jou eagerly offered as he jumped to his feet and trailed after Kai.


	3. 1

Title: Memory

Author: Jonouchi-Kaiba-Mokie

Pairing: Kai/Jonouchi

Fandom: Crossover (Beyblade/YGO)

Theme: 1 (savings box)

Disclaimer: Not mine so don't sue.

"What's that?" Kai asked as he stared at the metal box that was dropped by his feet. Jou sat beside him and stretched out his legs, resting his feet on Kai's lap.

"It's called a savings box. When me and my sis were little we used to always put all our money into one of these and we broke it open when our parents got divorced. But we were robbed on the way to getting something."

Kai's face however remained emotionless. That was the way he always was.

Jou lowered his head, a piece of hair dropping in front of his eyes. Kai leaned towards him and removed the piece with gentle hands, his fingers wiped away the single tear that fell down Jou's cheek and it landed on his finger.

A soft kiss was planted on Jou's cheek as Kai patted the legs that relaxed on his own. Jou smiled as he felt the soft lips touch his cheek.

A broad smile flickered over Jou's lips as he reached out and touched Kai's cheek. "Thank you," he whispered as he rested his face against Kai's shoulder.

"Hmph, for what?"

"For caring," Jou gave a crooked smile as Kai leaned his head back and a smirk flickered over his lips.


	4. 2

Title: No Way

Author: Jonouchi-Kaiba-Mokie

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Kai/Jonouchi

Fandom: Crossovers (Beyblade/YGO)

Theme: #2 (Lip Cream)

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue.

Jou touched Kai's lips as he kissed them softly. "Your lips are dry."

"So," Kai muttered as he stared into the brown eyes.

"They hurt then." Jou dug into his pocket and pulled out a small thing of lip gloss. He twisted off the top and spread some on the tip of his finger, bringing his finger up to Kai's lips.

"No! There is no way you're putting that junk on me," the Russian blader protested as he stood up suddenly. He stumbled, not being careful about the chair behind him and fell, hitting the ground hard.

Jou was on him in a flash of movement. He pinned Kai's hands to ground with one hand as he spread the gel over his cracked lips. He gave him a brief kiss, his tongue darting out to lick Kai's lip, tasting the fruitiness of the lip gloss.

"There, that wasn't so bad," a huge grin splashed over his face as Kai turned, a crimson glare landing on Jou.

"Never do that again."


End file.
